


Whisper

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Artist Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Artists, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Muses, Rating May Change, Scandal, Singer Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Writer Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Whisper

**10:30 AM**

Jung Taekwoon has been having a terrible day so far.Okay now that he thinks about it,the last month has absolutely awful.He'd been suffering from writer's block when his long time girlfriend suddenly decided to break up with him.

That wouldn't have been such a big deal if Taekwoon wasn't one of the most well known singers in Korea.

Apparently she decided to paint herself as the victim(which he found odd since their relationship had been nothing but happy for three years they'd been together)and accused him of abusing her.The media ate it up like a hungry dog and soon enough Taekwoon's company had to take action and announced that he would be going on a temporary hiatus.

Not that it did anything to dispel the rumors.

On top of that he'd been accused of plagiarism by another company only a few days prior.In short he just really, _really_ needed a break from the spotlight.

So here he was,in the passengers seat of his best friend Hakyeon's car,on the way to some place he can hopefully clear his head and get away from the rumors and controversies.And hopefully get some new song ideas while he's at it.

"Taekwoon-ah?"Speaking of Hakyeon.

 

 

 


End file.
